


Impatience

by ReyandKnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Ben I hope you learned your lesson, Ben Solo being a little shit, Ben and Finn just didn't want Rey to feel left out, Combination of trash and crack, Established Relationship, Finnreylo, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Leia just has no idea, Mention of DD/lg, Multi, Neither does Finn, Not even part of the fic, Of course this wouldn't end well, Only a mention though, Oral Sex, Poor Ben, Poor Rey, Unwilling Voyeur, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, just mentioned in passing, poor Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKnight/pseuds/ReyandKnight
Summary: After a simple yet tiring mission, Rey just wants to get debriefing out of the way so she can see her favorite men. They can't wait to see her either. Unfortunately for Rey, they get a little too impatient while she's debriefing with the General. As excited as she is to see Ben and Finn, she was not prepared to see that much of them during her lunch with Leia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this, but it sure as hell was fun to write.

Rey docked her ship on the landing port, thoroughly exhausted from her mission. She desperately needed a nap, but she still had to go through debriefing and then make her way home.

She smiled at the thought of going home. She couldn’t wait to see her boys. She knew Finn and Ben would be happy to have her home. It had been a while since all three of them were home together. Her own massive yawn broke that train of thought. Maye she should rest up before making that trip home.

_How much longer are you going to be, sweetheart?_ Ben’s voice echoed in her head, reaching her through their Force bond.

_I have to get through debriefing, which shouldn’t take too long, then I’m going to rest up a little bit before I head home_ , she answered.

_We miss you,_ he whispered fondly, sending her an image of his and Finn’s reflections in the bedroom mirror, both of the smiling for her.

Her heart melted at the image of her men waiting for her return. _I’ll come home as quickly as I can. I miss you too_.

She headed towards General Organa’s office for debriefing, hoping the ease of the mission and the efficiency with which she carried it out would make for a short conference with Leia.

Leia put down her datapad as Rey stepped in to her office. “Rey, dear! How was your mission?” she asked as she stood up to walk to Rey and wrap her in a hug.

Rey smiled down at the shorter woman and returned the hug. “It went well enough. The First Order is as ambitious as ever, but they’re lacking in direction now. General Hux can barely maintain central control over the Order, let alone establish leadership for individual battles.”

“So the skirmish was easy enough to break up?” Leia asked as she led Rey over to her desk.

“Yes. The Piroket System is now completely rid of the First Order.”

“Good. Your service to the Resistance is invaluable, Rey. Although I’m sure you know that by now.”

The two women continued talking about the specifics of Rey’s mission, Leia occasionally praising Rey’s abilities to decisively break up the conflict and push the First Order back. The two eventually settled into an easier conversation about life in general. Despite Rey’s exhaustion, she enjoyed talking to Leia. It had been a while since she’d seen the woman who felt like a mother to her, so her initial desire to hurry through debriefing so she could rest and return home settled. She was content to chatter the afternoon away with Leia.

Her stomach, on the other hand, had different ideas.

“Oh my, how impolite of me. Are you hungry, dear?” Leia asked in response to Rey’s growling stomach.

Rey’s cheeks heated up slightly. “I am, actually.”

“Oh, and you must be exhausted as well. I hope you hadn’t planned on returning home immediately, have you?”

“Oh no, I planned on resting for a little bit before making that trip. Hyperdrive is great, but it won’t help much if I’m nodding off behind the controls.”

“Of course not. How about I order us some lunch and then you can rest up a bit?” Leia asked as she reached for her datapad.

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you, General.”

Leia waved her off. “Please, dear, call me Leia,” she said as she punched in an order for tea and sandwiches.

Within minutes a mess worker brought in Leia’s order. Just as Rey was stirring sugar into her tea, she got an image she did not particularly want to see at that moment.

“Oh sweet mother of Maker,” she mumbled under her breath.

Ben and Finn were wrapped up in each other, their lips molded together, hands moving to strip each other. Why? Why now? Normally she appreciated being included in their lovemaking through their Force Bond while she was away, but this was not the time.

_Hurry home, sweetheart,_ Ben’s voice, somehow sultry even through the Bond, sounded in her head.

_Ben, please, now isn’t-_

“Is everything alright, dear?” Leia asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

Rey tried to shut Ben, and by extension, Finn, out of her head. “Yes, everything’s fine, just a little tired, you know?” She tried to keep her voice even despite the very _insistent_ messages she was getting from Ben. Her cheeks reddened considerably when she almost _felt_ Finn rip off Ben’s shirt and press fevered kisses against his chest.

Leia wasn’t too convinced. Now you’re looking a bit feverish. Are you feeling hot?”

_Please, Maker, don’t say THAT,_ she thought as she desperately tried to keep Ben out of her head. Truth was, she was starting feel _very_ hot and very bothered by Ben and Finn’s lascivious activities. “I-I might have picked up something on my way off the planet. M-Maybe I’ll take something for it and lie down for a bit after we finish eating.” _How does Ben not see that she’s talking to his mother?_

“That might be a good idea, dear,” Leia commented before biting into her sandwich.

Finn had started to fondle Ben’s erection as Ben pulled Finn’s shirt off. Ben was getting too good at communicating through the Bond, because she almost felt that Finn was fondling _her_ , and almost as powerfully as he had to have Ben, for all the moans Ben was letting out.

She bit into her sandwich ravenously, hoping to mask her moans of perceived sexual pleasure with the pleasure of eating. She might have oversold it, though.

“You must have been hungry,” Leia remarked with a slightly humorous smile on her face.

“Mmmmm-hm.” Another moan of pleasure, disguised as affirmation. Why was Ben doing this now?

_Come home soon, sweetheart. Your Daddies miss you_.

Rey choked. She _really_ didn’t need to hear that right now. “Wrong pipe,” she answered Leia before she could ask.

She tried, to no avail, to keep Ben and Finn out of her head. She slowed down her eating considerably to avoid another choking fit. Ben only got more insistent. Did he and Finn somehow get off on showing her this?

Given how much she enjoyed showing Ben what she and Finn got up to when he was away, the answer was clearly “yes”.

She could feel that Ben was almost there before he pushed Finn away and started giving Finn similar treatment. This would not go well for Rey.

She continued to eat her meal and carry on her conversation with Leia, trying to mentally reduce Ben and Finn’s lovemaking to background noise. That seemed to go rather well.

Until Ben took all of Finn in his mouth.

There went another choking fit.

“Rey, are you sure you’re alright?” Leia asked, alarmed.

“Y-Yeah, I just remembered, I think I left my lightsaber at the Resistance Base on Piroket.”

“Dear, it’s on your belt. I saw it when you walked in,” Leia assured her, confusion showing on her face.

“Oh! Yes! There it is! Thank you, _Leia_!” she emphasized Leia’s name, hoping that would tell Ben to kill his transmission.

No such luck. Slurping sounds and Finn’s moans filled her head as Ben reached around to cup Finn’s ass and Finn tangled his hand in Ben's hair to hold him closer. _HOW WAS HE MAKING THIS SO VIVID?!_

Rey was nearly at her wit’s end. One last idea came to her. “Say, Leia, would you happen to have any baby pictures of Ben I haven’t seen yet?”

Leia’s face lit up. “Oh, of course! Let me pull those up!” She turned her attention to her datapad, chattering about how Ben was the most beautiful little boy when he was younger.

Rey took this opportunity to fully take in the sight of Leia and the sound of her voice and force them into Ben’s head. Immediately the sight of Finn’s abs vanished with a choking sound and Rey almost cried in relief, not at all feeling bad if she broke up their moment.

 

* * *

 

Over a billion miles away, Ben gagged around Finn’s length and pulled away, coughing and retching. Nothing killed the mood for Ben quite like seeing his mother.

“Are you alright?” Finn asked, alarmed and slightly frustrated. He was so close.

Ben continued to cough, a nauseous look crossing his face. “I’m fine, I jus- I think- I’m good. Right now. Let’s just wait for Rey.” And give himself time to recover from the image of his _mother_ invading his head while sucking off his boyfriend. 

Ben pulled on his pants and walked out of the bedroom, leaving the both of them hot and bothered, one unfairly repulsed, the other helplessly confused. Ben had been really into it, and it was his idea, so what went wrong?

Finn threw his hands in the air, exasperated. “What the hell just happened?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That happened.
> 
> This was my first attempt not only at humor but also at smut, or at least something resembling smut.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think!
> 
> ^u^


End file.
